


伤口

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 亚瑟发现梅林受伤了，追问他究竟发生了什么事。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	伤口

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/gifts).
  * A translation of [bruised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379394) by [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch). 



梅林近来怪异。

比平时更加奇怪。他整晚都躲在门边的阴影下站着，给亚瑟上晚膳时也全程低着头藏着脸，从始至终说的话不超过两个单词。

真怪。

亚瑟试着吸引梅林的目光，但仆人跟前的地板像长了什么新奇的玩意儿似的。

亚瑟长叹一气，对梅林近日的怪异行为愈发感到焦躁不安，“发生什么了，梅林？”

“没什么，殿下。”

亚瑟的眉宇皱作一团。这个回答完全不能打消他的疑虑。只有在被惹怒生气或是纯粹捉弄亚瑟的时候，梅林才会不动声色地称他为「殿下」。多是嘲弄，少有如此正经称唤卡美洛王子这个头衔。

“过来。”亚瑟抓着一只啃了半边的鸡腿朝他招手，王子立刻发觉自己就像个蠢蛋便把鸡腿放回盘子里。

梅林上前步入烛光下，依然垂着脑袋，但亚瑟能看清他的侧脸。

“梅林，发生了——你受伤了？”

亚瑟猛地站起身，心一下就被揪起来，他凑向梅林，但他的仆人却往后退。

这么多年——梅林从来没有对亚瑟表现过一丝畏惧，尽管他应该表示一些尊敬。亚瑟知道自己有时候会耍脾气任着性子胡来，他的臣民也识趣地与王子保持距离。但梅林从来不会。所以当梅林这般畏怯他时，亚瑟一点都开心不起来。

“你受伤了，梅林？”

“没有。”毫无说服力的回答。

亚瑟又靠近一步，动作更加轻缓，手伸着像是去安抚一匹焦躁不安的马。

“那为什么你脸上全是伤？”

梅林耸肩，一句话没说。

亚瑟即刻开启头脑风暴试图弄清梅林缄默不言的原因，绞尽脑汁把零散的线索碎片拼凑在一起。

梅林被打劫了吗？还是只是从楼梯上摔了下去？有人故意推他的？

突然间，一股无明业火涌上亚瑟心头——难道有人故意伤害梅林？尽管无论何人受到不公正对待，亚瑟免不了一阵义愤填膺。但那不同于他亲眼目睹一场欺凌时，作为一名骑士由心而生的蔑视。

此刻的感觉比那更甚，亚瑟只觉胃里正在令人作呕地翻腾绞动，这一切只因为……

梅林默不作声站在他面前，连看都不愿意看他一眼。

“到底发生什么事了。”亚瑟的语气更锐厉了些。平时他就经常意气用事控制不好脾气，何况现在出这种事？梅林受伤了还不愿意告诉他哪怕一丁点事实，也没有来找他帮忙出气。亚瑟时常握剑的那只手紧攥成拳，他非得把那群兔崽子宰了不可。

梅林又退后一步。

亚瑟这才看清楚梅林衣服上正心口的布料晕了一大片血。

“那是血吗？别对我撒谎。”

梅林终于肯抬起头来，眼中愤懑的小眼神足以说明他已经受够了亚瑟命令式的语气。

“不是。”他不留情地回嘴，眼底流露出复杂而无法分辨的情绪，毫不遮掩，一览无余。

“你在流血。”担忧替换了怒气，亚瑟再次询问：“究竟发生了什么事？”

“没事。”梅林又低下头，变回那个默默隐忍一切的仆人，“没别的吩咐了吧？”

“不，不止。过来坐到壁炉旁边，我好好看一看你的伤。”不等回答，亚瑟便拖了张椅子摆到火炉边。

梅林磨蹭着脚步。

“我可以找盖乌斯——”

亚瑟挥手打断了他的话，“对，可以，找他之前你先跟我如实坦白到底发生了什么。”他摇了摇头，“过来坐着，这是命令。”

梅林停下脚步。他似乎在权衡抗拒这个命令的后果。起码这几年相处下来，亚瑟从未强制要求或威胁过梅林。出于信任，梅林还是蹑手蹑脚地走过去坐下。

在烛光照明下，梅林脸上的伤疤更加明显可怖，黑紫交叠的淤青布满了他的整张右脸。亚瑟伸出指尖轻轻碰了一下，梅林咬牙倒吸一口气，没有躲开。

“我得检查一下你的下巴和颧骨受损了没有。”

“我自己知道有没有。”梅林紧咬着牙关。

他当然知道，亚瑟这才反应过来，他有时会忘记梅林是盖乌斯的学徒，梅林见过的裂骨可能比他在比武训练和战斗时看到的还要多。

“看起来没有大碍。”亚瑟小声嘀咕，惊觉彼此之间触手可及。房里啥时候这么热了？

亚瑟的手游离到梅林的颈侧，他的脖子上倒没有任何伤痕。梅林艰难地咽了咽干燥的喉咙。

亚瑟干咳两声，重新恢复神色，“你伤到哪儿了？”

“你真的没必要——”梅林如坐针毡，语气羸弱，不想接受亚瑟的好意。

“从小开始我就帮骑士们包扎，我也记不清断过多少次骨头了。我没有盖乌斯的医术高明，但我可以保证，照料你的伤还是不在话下。”像是埋怨，梅林的拒绝没由头地让亚瑟不舒服。

梅林突然笑了起来，一如既往的标志性笑容，一扫而空亚瑟的担忧和怒火。梅林又咽了咽口水，手掌使劲搓着裤子，“好吧。”他准备掀开上衣，亚瑟却伸手制止了他。

“让我来吧。”亚瑟包住了梅林修长的手指，两人就着这个姿势好一会儿，亚瑟的心都跳到嗓子眼了。周遭的气氛变得异样而危险。梅林抬眸对上亚瑟的目光，像是试探，接着便很快移开了。

梅林终于松开手，向后靠着椅背，无声默许。

亚瑟深吸一口气，试着缓下自己快速的心跳，他解开梅林今早匆忙系好的衣结，梅林抬起手臂让亚瑟顺势脱下他的上衣。

一道丑陋的大约三厘米长的红痕爬在梅林的胸口，在昏黄烛光的衬托下显得更加红肿。血迹已经风干了，看样子伤得不深，但疼痛难免。

“谁干的？”亚瑟命令式地问道。

“下城的几个醉鬼。”梅林躲闪着。亚瑟在心里倒数十下平复怒气，赶忙去橱柜里翻找膏药和绷带。坐回梅林身边之后他平静了不少，但没多大用处。

“你怎么跟他们打起来了？”他尽可能小心地清理梅林的伤口，敷上药膏。

梅林耸肩，伤口被摸到时猛地倒吸凉气。亚瑟立刻按住他的肩膀稳着他。

“告诉我，梅林。”他放低声音。讽刺的是，他自己也不能完全服从这个命令；有许多事情他应该早点跟梅林坦白。

炉火炙烤着木柴噼啪作响，绷带缠绕发出沙沙声。屋内越来越闷热难耐，亚瑟强迫自己专注于包扎伤口，而不是偷偷瞄两眼梅林胸前的两点，那两处深粉色的小点甚至肉眼可见地变得硬挺。梅林紧紧把他的衬衫攥在腿上，力气之大使指关节泛了白。亚瑟几乎把梅林正在瞒着他这件事抛到脑后。

不行，不能分心，亚瑟逼迫自己集中注意力，就算他看见深色的胸毛从梅林胸前一路曼延至小腹。

梅林叹了口气，声如细蚊：“他们说你的坏话。”亚瑟停下动作，抬头看他。

“他们说了什么？”

“我不想复述他们的话，但我不会袖手旁观的。”梅林对上亚瑟的目光，他的眼神里满是轻蔑却不乏对王子的不可动摇的忠诚，使得亚瑟呼吸一窒。亚瑟不敢确定他是否配得上梅林为他所做的一切及其表现出的对他的信任和忠心。

“你不需要维护我的名誉，明白吗？你不能每次听到有人说我坏话就和他们吵架。”亚瑟目不转睛地盯着梅林，想从他那榆木脑袋里看出点有用的信息，但他的心快飘起来了：梅林在为他辩护。

梅林抿唇，似一条细线。

“我不会让他们散播你的坏话。”梅林重复道，语气坚定却无可奈何。也许梅林也不能保证这一点，亚瑟腹诽，他的仆人从来不知道该何时挺身而出保护他，或及时抽身离他而去。梅林总是奋不顾身地为亚瑟战斗，即使他根本没有赢的机会。

亚瑟下意识捧住了梅林没有受伤的左脸，梅林也顺从地蹭向他的手掌，闭上双眼任睫毛不安地颤动。他偏过头，柔软的唇贴着亚瑟的掌心。

亚瑟只觉满腔爱意就要冲破他的心口，填满他的胸腔让他难以继续呼吸。此时的气氛不能再过暧昧，亚瑟站起来弯腰凑近梅林跟前，彼此呼出的鼻息交缠一起。他们仍来得及结束这一切，假装这只是朋友之间的温情时刻，仅此而已，生活照常。

梅林缓缓睁眼，亚瑟在这双眼睛里看见了他一直害怕又渴望的情愫。梅林张了张嘴，又合上了。梅林摇了摇头坐直身子，仿佛从勇气之井里汲取了莫大的力量。他扬起下巴，眼里燃着热烈的火，他张开双腿直至完全接纳亚瑟。动作很轻，却带来的改变之大。

亚瑟怎能不了解被需求的感觉，他熟悉这种神情，每一位大臣和仆人的脸上写满了希望被王家需要的迫切。他时不时在梅林眼中见过这般神色，只匆匆一瞥，便被无厘头的笑话掩饰了去。

现在，没错，现在，梅林放任他肆无忌惮的探求，亚瑟从那双蓝色眼眸中读出了爱、忠心和渴望。他从未想过今天就是袒露真言之日，捅破了那张薄薄的窗户纸，他无暇回忆他们是如何走到现在的，但他不会轻易放走这一刻。

亚瑟的拇指沿着梅林的下颚线慢慢抚过，指腹抵着他饱满的下唇。梅林依然绞着手里的上衣，一呼一吸都忐忑十分，燥热的红晕从胸膛爬上脸颊。亚瑟怎么可能舍得放手？更坚定的人才会抵住这份诱惑，但这可是梅林啊，他情愿愚蠢地软弱一次。

亚瑟贴向梅林的嘴唇，严严实实吻住了他，等待梅林的反应。亚瑟突然害怕他从梅林眼中所见之物不是他所想的，害怕梅林从此永远离开他。

但梅林只最初颤抖了一瞬，接着热情地回应他的吻，深情而饥渴，齿间溢出哼吟，直让亚瑟感觉下腹燥热。梅林伸进亚瑟的发间轻轻拽着他的头发，以凹成更容易的姿势亲吻，亚瑟能做的只有全盘接受来自梅林的嘴唇、牙齿和舌尖的亲密接触，如此甜蜜却仍不够亲近，远远不够。

梅林平时表现得就像个彻头彻尾的呆瓜，服侍能力基本为零，但他——是个亲吻高手，像一名骑士那样专注而深情地对待这个吻，唇上的每一次摩挲都让亚瑟如似飞升，下身被激起的欲望让他想要更多，但他还是要留点面子。

他们分开的时候发出一声湿润而暧昧的声响，亚瑟即刻就后悔这一秒的分开，但他们现在的姿势不太舒服，他也迫不及待渴望更靠近梅林。

梅林没给出反对信号。亚瑟这才想起来他还要给梅林包扎，他的双手止不住颤抖几乎拿不住绷带，而梅林已经站起来闯进亚瑟的私人领域，毫无防备，呼吸沉重。

衬衫从他腿上掉了下来，向下匆忙一瞥就足以知晓刚才的吻已经让他们有所反应。亚瑟收回视线，继续给梅林包扎，而这恐怕是最难完成的一件事。

亚瑟终于找回了一点理智。更多渴望像蚂蚁一样爬在他心上挠痒痒，但梅林今晚哪儿都不会去。他们会共枕入眠，在这之前先探索、品尝彼此的每一寸肌肤。亚瑟包扎完，在缠绕着梅林锁骨的绷带上轻轻落下一吻。

“你用不着救我的，知道吗？跟我保证没有下次。”亚瑟抵着梅林的肌肤低声喃喃，满是忧虑，他希望梅林能明白他还不能直说的话，“我不能失去你。”

“你不会失去我的。”梅林庄重地承诺，他有时候便是这般严肃，好像在和亚瑟分享他无法理解的深奥智慧。亚瑟知道梅林还瞒着他一些事，他还需要继续着手解决这块棘手的拼图。今后肯定还有更多挑战等着他们，他们是否能坚守这份感情，是否能拥有未来？

亚瑟暂时抛开这些胡思乱想，捏过梅林的下巴再次亲吻他。

至于现在嘛，这就够了。


End file.
